Fever
by gypsywoman1
Summary: Set in Season 5. She just wanted to find her place in the world, who knew that in order to do so she needed to be apart of someone’s destiny and save them from it first? Sam/OC DISCLAIMER//I DO NOT OWN SUPERNATURAL. I do own anything you do not recognize.
1. Chapter 1

_Summary: _Set in Season 5. She just wanted to find her place in the world, who knew that in order to do so she needed to be apart of someone's destiny and save them from it first?

**Pairing:** OC/Sam

**A/N:**** Okay, so I am more of a Dean girl even though I like Sam, so I figured it was probably time to give him a chance at getting this story. This first chapter is a tester, if nobody likes it I don't know if I want to continue though, because like a lot of my stories I am unsure if I like it or not or if others will because I have so many already going as I type. Curse my muse for always coming up with things. So anyways, here is the first chapter. The title is inspired by the song Fever by Adam Lambert. I hope you enjoy! :)**

*P.S. This chapter doesn't immediately take place in Season 5, more along the lines of Season 1, the next chapter will be in Season 5 though. OH! And in case you are curious, the character is modeled after the look of Kerli.*

Looking at them…she wanted to be like them…wondered why they were complaining about what was given to them…life. If it were her, she'd cherish it, make the best of it, not moan and groan about how bad their day was at work and coming home to the kids and the family dog. Everytime she got a chance to view the world, she would see the same thing and then move on to another place to find it not as wealthy or as lucky as some of the others have it. Then again, even with their living conditions and need for money to survive, she could see that they did have something she didn't. They were lucky without the riches. They had _life_.

Her brother wouldn't be too happy to find out that she was peeping around for what seemed like the hundredth time in millennia, but she just wasn't satisfied with what she was doing now. What was her purpose? What was the point of being cooped up there, greeting those who walk through the golden gate after passing on? She wanted to be alive like they had been, feel everything, experience the ups and downs, find where she fit in and belonged. Was that so wrong?

"Gabriella!"

That name, identical to the one whom had voiced it but altered, was causing heads to turn in her direction where she sat at the well. Waving her hand over the water to blur the picture back to clouds and a beautiful blue sky, she pretended as if she hadn't heard her brother.

"Gabriella! There you are. What are you doing?" he inquired.

"Nothing, Gabriel," she replied, facing him with a calm and clear face.

"Don't give me that."

"I was doing what I usually do, since I really don't have anything else to smite, heal, and advise, I'm not you or the others."

"You are still one of us, and it is forbidden to yearn for mortality."

"I don't belong here Gabriel, you do."

"Don't say that."

"Oh come on, who is the Archangel here? Not me, I'm an ordinary Angel who just walks around, waiting for someone new to die and come up here. Why can't you see what I see? I don't belong…I belong down there, where I can maybe find myself and my purpose. _Live_."

Gabriel sighed, his sister always brought up the subject of being a human, and how life was far more interesting than serving her father God. It was the same deal with their brother Lucifer a long time ago, but different. Gabriella wanted to be apart of their father's favorites, creatures, hairless monkeys...otherwise known as humans. Why? He didn't understand, then again he never really would. His sister was special, he knew that, but he knew that she was unhappy and that she was right. All the Angels had tried to find out what she could do, but there wasn't anything that seemed appealing or relatively in her level of expertise or talents.

"When all else fails Gabriella…ask God. He'll help you out and answer your questions; he'll make sure you are assisted in finding your purpose."

It was that simple, he believed that. A question in a prayer, a hand reaching out for guidance…little did he know though, that his words didn't hold the drawn line at seeing the one and only God. Out of all the Angels, only three had seen him, her brothers Gabriel, Lucifer, and Michael. Was there even a way to see him, a possibility? Yes, she just had to find one.

888

Pain, hot and prickling, but it was pain and it was making itself known annoyingly so. Gabriella moaned at the feeling, wincing at the light hitting the back of her lids. What had happened? One moment she had been speaking to someone, not Gabriel though…she remembered that conversation too well for her liking. Who was it?

"Are you okay?" a gruff drawl came to her ears, pulling her from her memory retrieval.

Opening her eyes forcefully, she was met with the cause of the blinding light, a small round beam shot from the weird metal shaped stick and clicked off with a press of a button. She knew the word for it, man made, electronic, brilliant mechanics ever seen since Noah and his Ark, well Gabriella thought so compared to all the things that were man made on Earth since then.

"Where am I?" she asked, her voice coming out dry and weak.

"On my sofa and suiting a nice goose egg on your forehead if I do say so myself."

"Goose what?"

She wished her vision would clear up, she couldn't even see with the colorful dots swimming around everywhere she looked covering up her surroundings and the person she was talking to.

"Red bump of enormous size."

"How did I get it?"

"Wow, you really hit your head that hard huh? Angel, you were grabbing for that one book on the top of the stack laying about my home and thing came loose, clocked you perfectly on the corner and out you went."

"Who are you?" she asked, the colors disappearing.

Finally, she could see and the image of the stranger, tall, bear belly, old worn trucker hat, polo jacket, and a plaid long sleeve shirt with a scruffy beard to match the man before her. He was nice, she could sense that, and he obviously knew her, yet she didn't him. How did she get there?

"You sure ask a lot of questions. God, I hope you don't have amnesia."

"You speak very loosely of my father's name as if it doesn't mean a thing to you."

"Yeah…amnesia…it's me Bobby. Bobby Singer. Angel, how many fingers am I holding up?"

Something about him saying her father's title sprung her back into action, ignoring what he was asking of her entirely."God! God? God did this?"

'"_Gabriella, you do realize what you are giving up am I correct? Living the life of a Fallen Angel, a human however immortal considering I can not strip you of your birthright in Heaven."_

"_Yes father, but I'm gaining something in return. I need this, to find where I fit in, where I can stretch and form. I've been watching them and I see why you love them…I love them too, but now I want to be one of them father. I feel that's where I need to have my start."_

"_If you that is what you want. My child, I love you and all my creations. I will give you life, one where you can find your way."'_

"Actually three…" Bobby said, confusion marring his face as he stared at the girl he knew. "Angel…"

'_He knows?'_ she thought, bewildered.

Thinking back to how he had been speaking to her though, she doubted he did…she had seen and heard this type of thing before. It was called someone having a nickname.

"Sorry Bobby, I don't mean to scare you, it's just I'm new to this."

"Don't worry Angel; you'll get the ropes in no time. Researching the supernatural isn't too hard, once you read it; it never leaves your head so in turn you retain it better. You'll be a primary key to helping hunters in no time. Nobody likes to research, especially hunters, but we have to do it anyways. With someone like you in the works though, it's easy to just give a simple call, makes the job faster and easier. Hell, some might be generous enough to pay you for the information, though I don't highly recommend teasing them to get the profit in trade, but it does pay for necessities. Let me go and get an ice pack for your head Angel, you just sit tight and don't sit up too fast."

Bobby was out of the living room and into the next in moments, Gabriella watched him with her head tilted to the side, a smile creeping onto her face. Bobby Singer…that name sounded familiar…maybe she had caught wind of the name upstairs it was possible. A hunter…it figured that her father would place her in his army to protect the Earth from the evil that threatens life. Did he know where she belonged when she didn't enough to set her life out with this man and his lifestyle? No answer to that at the moment. She did know one thing and that was that sooner or later Bobby would start to figure out that she wasn't going to age, and then…only then would he start asking questions and she would have to answer them truthfully.

**Author End Note:**** Not much, but I wanted a little insight on the character. She is more developed in the next chapter though since it would be five years later and she has lived through some hard stuff. So whatever you have read on this chapter, was the old Angel Gabriella. Anyways, tell me what you think. I'd like to know. Thanks for reading and please review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:**** Hey sorry it's been a while since I have updated this one. I have lost my muse and I am trying to gain it back. I had a little bit of this written and then finally pulled it up today and began to write more of it. So here it is, hope you like it! :)**

**5 Years Later…**

"You mean to tell me, that these two knuckle heads actually were let loose on this world?"

Bobby watched the blond, about as white as, well, one person's hair can get, pace the living room with cell phone in hand. He had known that girl for a long time it seems, going through the rough patches of hunts and sending her out alone. The client…hunter…Richie decided to train his troublemaker nephews and leave them in the woods with provisions and to head to the nearest motel to start their careers. Truth was, Richie was a sorry excuse for a hunter and an Uncle, and it was about time he did something completely moronic.

"Yeah, well, nice going dickhead, they'll be dead in fifteen minutes flat. Do you even have the slightest knowledge that we have the Apocalypse riding our asses?" Gabriella finished, hanging up and tossing the device into the couch, not even allowing an answer on the other line.

"Angel…" Bobby began.

Gabriella turned on him, her blue eyes ice and bright. He knew that she wasn't necessarily full human; he had gained suspicion when he noticed her lack of aging, and hunting takes a toll on one's appearance. Besides, he'd held a fair share of angels in the past year…little did she know.

"Sorry," she sighed. "Richie is just frustrating."

"Nice of you to register that now…Listen, I love you like a daughter, but you need to slow your hide and settle down."

"Okay…spill. You've got something to say and you only tell me to take a breather when you have news."

How did she always know this? Then again Bobby knew that he could be about as inconspicuous as a 5 year old holding something behind their back and pretending like the parent can't see what they have.

"I have a job for you."

"What am I researching?"

Gabriella moved to the laptop on the desk, sitting down in the chair and already moving the screen up, the search engine Bing coming to her attention and she waited for the words to leave Bobby's mouth so then she could start typing. Five years, she had been doing this for that long and already she felt like she belonged. She was a normal human being besides the side affects of being a bound to earth immortal Angel. Sure there were no powers really, well none that she had yet to try, she wanted to be as much as a person as possible so she didn't experiment on them over the years to see if they were still active.

Her appearance had most definitely changed over time as well as way of speaking. She used to be so formal and blank like most angels, no emotion. Though her older brothers showed love to her…all three of them…just in a way that wasn't expressed here on earth. Now Gabriella had tattoos and piercings. The tattoos were something far different than what others got, they were just words written in Inokian done by her personally considering an artist in ink and needle didn't know how to do it correctly. Doubt on talent.

Decorated all over her arms, shoulders down to her fingers; protection, reminders of home, and a supposed help to channel her powers if she needed them, but she kept thinking maybe it was false hope on that last bit with the forever embedded ink on her skin. The piercings on her body consisted of two silver round studs underneath her eyes, a bobble in her tongue, and one more silver one underneath her bottom lip. Never would she have ever done these five years ago or in her lifetime as an angel, but she'd grown on being a human. Sometimes keeping ones body pure from taint and artificial holes couldn't be stopped, it was actually known as beautiful. Art and she most definitely agreed.

Swimming back to the present, she inhaled, glancing at Bobby and found that he looked more haggard than a few minutes prior.

"It's not really a job you can research Angel," he replied.

"Oh…so it's a field job."

Should he tell her or should he not? Bobby had been around the woman for five years---seems longer---and he had seen she was more experienced than a lot of hunters he had seen over his time in hunting. She hadn't done really any field work except for four occasions and they were pretty minor salt and burns. He had found out that she was an Angel a couple years back, and at first he thought that it wasn't logical, that is until he noticed the non-aging and he couldn't really not believe her. Bobby trusted her like he did a few other rare people in his life. Besides he had met two last year when a demon named Lilith was on the rise, breaking seals to set Lucifer free.

Gabriella didn't really hear that information from him, and he wasn't going to tell her. He hadn't heard from the Winchester brothers in a good few weeks or so, till he got a call this morning from Dean talking about how Lilith was dead and a whole hell of a lot of other things. They needed help and he could do it, but he couldn't just leave Gabriella here all alone at his home while the devil roamed free out in the world. Angels were sort of targets nowadays and what would happen if something or someone got a hand on her?

"Pack up, duffel or two of your belongings," he said, knowing that even though he was coming along to help for a short time he would want Gabriella with the brothers helping them 24/7 when he simply could not if he had to come back to his abode in South Dakota or friends that needed the lending hand.

"Where are we going?"

The blond closed the laptop after turning it off and lifted it, placing it into the carrier bag and zipping it up before walking over to the front door she set it down there. Together the two headed up the stairs side by side, heading down the hall and stopping right across from each other at their respective bedroom doors.

"Maryland."

**Author End Note:**** Thanks for reading and please review.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ellicott City, Maryland**

It hadn't been overly long since they had been shuttled onto a plane and saved from Lucifer rising from the cage. Hell they had managed to get to Ellicott City to gather Sam's stuff he had left behind at the motel there. Expecting to come back from the event of killing Lilith and supposedly stopping the Apocalypse. Actually it was opposite. They figured they might stay at the motel until Bobby came as they had called him. No car and they were just going to head there anyways but right now they needed sleep and Dean was trying to understand why Sam did what he did…he turned against his own brother and Bobby for hell's sake but he seemed to learn his lesson back at that brothel. Didn't mean he'd trust him right away so it was a little awkward.

Bobby said that they would be there in a day at best which meant they would be here soon. They, the hunter had said they. Who was he bringing along, another buddy? From whatever the sound he hoped that person wasn't too angry that they had opened the gate to free Lucifer by accident. A lot of hunters were going to hear about that one and none of them were going to like it, accident or not. Hell, a lot them still didn't like them because they had opened up the Devil's gate in Wyoming and that Sam had demon powers.

Dean was pretending to sleep while Sam was doing whatever. Frankly he wasn't ready to talk to him just yet. The guess on what would come out of his brother's mouth would be apologies and trying to explain him and that wasn't what he wanted to hear. Not now and maybe not ever. Hearing footsteps coming down the hall he opened his eyes and waited for the knock came on the door. He wasn't about to get it as he was playing it up on waking up so that meant that Sam was up and to the door.

Opening it the tall hunter was met with Bobby, a friendly face despite what he had done to the hunter…and a woman with white blond hair, tattoos all over her arms and down the tops of her hands and fingers, not to mention some piercings here and there. Sam wasn't one to judge someone and he looked past that to her eyes. They showed great knowledge and many years and he was curious as to how. "Hey Bobby, come on in," he said, moving aside as the two entered.

"Sam, Dean, this is Gabriella," Bobby introduced.

Gabriella's eyes were observing the one named Sam the most as she sensed a great feeling of guilt and at a loss of what to say or do. She knew how he felt at times and she shifted her sights to the one now sitting up and standing. Dean. Nodding to them with a small smile she glanced over to Bobby. He only told those he trusted that she was an Angel and maybe this might be a good time to inform the brothers that he had been keeping an Angel under the roof for 5 years. Seeing that he was warring with what to do she stepped forward to shake their hands.

"I'm his angel," she said.

Dean raised his brows at the tattoos on her skin; she was very different from all the other hunters he had the pleasure of coming across that were female. "Bobby…Are you-"

"No, he's not. I'm an angel, though fallen for 5 years. I still am an angel with limitations."

"I thought angels were supposed to be pure and untainted and not so laid back. I mean that's what a lot of the angels we have dealt with lately…appearance wise."

"Dean…"

"It's okay. Actually the tattoos are Inokian to remind me of where I come from as well as to maintain the powers of heaven that every angel has. However, I am left to believe that they have fled me over time. Haven't tried. So Bobby says that you two need help? With what?"

The two brothers looked to Bobby. Did she know? How much did she know about them and about the whole angel and Lilith battle for Lucifer? Finding that Bobby had kept all that from her just from his eyes told them that Gabriella wasn't going to be too happy with them. They had to tell her though in order for her to help. "First off, our names are Sam and Dean Winchester," Sam began, flowing into everything.

She found herself sitting down as her face fell with more and more information. How did she miss this? All her time up in heaven and no one had mentioned these two to her. There was never a moment where it was last minute anything and as far as plans were she was in on them…looks like being out of heaven she was no longer in on anything. She had to find things out like every human being. When it got to the part about the first demon Lilith breaking seals and the plan the angels had to let it happen…Lucifer was free. Her brother was free.

"He's going to come for me. My brother isn't too hard to figure out and I knew him just as well as my other brothers and sisters. He'll come for the angels in the Garrison that aren't in heaven currently, that are out in the field. Which means when he finds me he'll know what I did…" she said her face spaced out as she stared at the wall.

"What you did?" Sam questioned.

"Yeah I'd like to know myself," Dean inputted.

"I wanted to be human. To live like you all do."

"Like Anna."

"Anna? Oh, yes. Her. Well you see mine falling from grace was less of an actual fall. My brother Gabriel the archangel, we are more like twins than the others. So we share a closer bond. He told me to ask God. I took it quite literally and God allowed me on Earth, immortal and with my grace in tact. Without using it though it has become quite dormant. I've widened my purpose and that is helping in my father's other army. Hunters."

This was all new to take in. An angel was _human_ but not and was a hunter and very much different as she appeared like any normal woman. Dean found her quite attractive and had to say that Heaven had some very smoking female angels. Sam on the other hand sympathized with her. She was nice and obviously scared from her older brother. Just like he was with his own. Dean wasn't saying anything or even looking at him really and it scared him because he wondered what his brother was thinking and was going to do. Would he up and leave? No he would want to keep an eye on him but why? He wouldn't fall into that path again of drinking blood. It was wrong and he learned that the hard way with Ruby and finding out she was backstabbing them.

"I will try and help as much as I am able to," she added.

Silence. They were all on the same page, sort of but it would have to work. Bobby sighed and stood. "You boys stay here with Angel while I go and meet a friend here in the city."

Leaving them alone in the motel room Dean stared at Gabriella as she moved with her stuff to the table and chairs. Sitting down and pulling out her laptop. This was going to be a long and painful yet interesting experience. Another angel in their crock pot and they didn't have all the ingredients for it tasted a little bitter with what they had. Dean moved over to his bed and began to pull out his weapons to start cleaning while Sam moved over to the table as well and pulled out his own stuff. Might not hurt to just look some things up, check the database for anything strange going on to track down Lucifer.

'_I think Sammy has a thing for the new girl,'_ Dean thought as he watched them in their own little world as they began to start a small conversation. _'I may not trust him anymore but maybe she would be good to turn him around from falling down into that black tar named Ruby.'_

**A/N: Sorry it's been so long since I have updated as you all might know I have been on hiatus and am just starting to come back into things slowly but surely. Trying to find the groove of this story as well as others. Anyways, I hope this chapter was good and that you enjoyed it. Thanks for reading and reviews are welcome. :)**_  
_


End file.
